


Plunging to a Fiery Pit and Falling in Love

by MakoFish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, I can't tag jesus, M/M, diary entries, i guess, like----, wow what weebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoFish/pseuds/MakoFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diary entries.<br/>Oikawa is a motherfucking poet. Check out that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunging to a Fiery Pit and Falling in Love

When people say  
"I fell in love."  
They mean they suddenly plunged to a fiery pit and died. That's what they mean.  
And that's how it felt, falling in love with Tooru. 

We read about the Grand Canyon in school, and how there's a clear walkway going across it.  
Maybe... my feelings are similar to someone walking across that bridge. 

What if the bridge broke? What if the restraint I currently have snapped? Would Oikawa be disgusted? No, he wouldn't be. He would keep being the shitty brat he is. And that would hurt even more than being rejected. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Iwaizumi has been distant lately. Maybe he is starting to realize his feelings towards me! Or maybe not. Probably not. A man can dream, you know! 

I've been reading a lot of poetry in school lately. Lots of stuff about oceans and autumn and deserts and forests. I think Iwa is all of these things, mashed up and made human for others to enjoy. He is as ruthless and beautiful as all the oceans, and gives me fluttery feelings like fall. He is harsh and as unforgiving as the desert, but sometimes very quiet and peaceful like the forest.  
(◕‿◕✿)


End file.
